Looking at the red moon
by xNataku
Summary: Mijn eerste naruto fanfiction, met voornamelijk de Akatsuki, en samen met mijn OC, Nataku. Het verhaal volgt een beetje de Naruto verhaallijn, dus mogelijk spoileralert. DeidaraxOC
1. Otovillage

**Mijn eerste Naruto fanfic, dus wees niet al te hard voor me. :P R&R, alsjeblieft! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, except for Nataku.**

_Hoofdstuk 1_

**Oto-Village.**

"Damn, Nataku, je bent echt sterker geworden."

"Nee, Sasuke-kun, je bent gewoon zwakker geworden." grijnst Nataku, die naar een bleke, donkerharige jongen kijkt. Hij kijkt haar geïrriteerd aan.

"Waarom ben ik in vredesnaam ingegaan op je voorstel van sparren?" vraagt Sasuke zich hardop af. Hij rolt met zijn ogen, en kijkt dan weer naar Nataku, die hem terug aankijkt. Dan grijnzen ze naar elkaar. Nataku gebaart in een bepaalde richting, en Sasuke knikt. Samen lopen ze terug naar de Hidden Sound Village.

Nataku en Sasuke zijn goede vrienden geworden sinds Sasuke in de Sound Village was gekomen. Nadat Nataku's ouders vermoord werden, werd ze met open armen ontvangen door Orochimaru, die interesse in haar had. Dat was een jaar voordat Sasuke kwam. Ze had nog nooit ninja training gehad, maar in vier jaar tijd training was ze bijna even goed als Sasuke in zwaardvechten en met snelheid, alleen haar kracht en jutsu ontwikkelen zich niet goed, vanwege haar onbeheersbare chakra.

Even later komen ze bij een gebouw aan dat half in de grond ligt, en die een opening heeft met een trap die naar beneden loopt. Sasuke kijkt even om zich heen of niemand hun gevolgd is, en Nataku loopt alvast naar binnen. Ze pakt een kandelaar van de muur, en steekt hem aan. Sasuke staat inmiddels weer naast haar.

"Weet je dat het al bijna drie jaar is, Sasuke-kun?" zegt Nataku zachtjes. Sasuke kijkt haar vragend aan.

"Dat je hier bent."

"Oh, ja. Toen kwam die Sound Five me ophalen. Jij was er toch niet toen ik aankwam?"

Nataku knikt. Sasuke weet niet dat ze ook bij de Sound Five hoorde, maar dat het toen de Sound Six heette. Toen Sasuke werd opgehaald, was zij bezig met een solomissie. Nataku moet glimlachen als ze aan haar ex-teamleden denkt. Jirobo, met wie ze altijd de voedselkast plunderde, Kidomaru, die altijd voor een wedstrijdje in was, Sakon en Ukon, die altijd ruzie met elkaar hadden, en Kimimaro, die ze altijd stiekem bezocht toen hij ziek was, zonder dat Kabuto het merkte. En niet te vergeten Tayuya, met wie Nataku het meest omging, en elkaars beste vriendinnen waren, samen met Kin Tsuchi. Met z'n drieën hielden ze altijd gesprekjes over jongens, zichzelf, over alles waar normale meisjes het ook over hebben. Die tijd was de eerste keer in de tijd sinds de gebeurtenis in haar elfde levensjaar..

Nataku en Sasuke zijn inmiddels bij de slaapvertrekken aangekomen. Nataku stopt bij een deur, waar een bliksemschicht op geschilderd is.

"Ik ga vroeg slapen, ik zie je morgen wel, okay?" zegt Nataku, die de deur opent.

"Jep. Tot morgen." zegt Sasuke, en hij loopt verder. Hij steekt nog even zijn hand op als groet, en verdwijnt dan om de hoek aan het eind van de gang.

Nataku trekt de deur achter zich dicht, en rekt zich uit. Ze trekt haar slaapoutfit aan, en stort op het bed. Ze doet het lichtje uit dat naast haar bed staat, en gaat op haar rug liggen. Nadenkend staart ze naar het plafond.

'Waarom ben ik hier eigenlijk? Wie ben ik? Ik weet niets van mezelf… Volgens Orochimaru heb ik een Kekkei Genkai, maar ik heb er nog niks van gemerkt. Konden m'n ouders me maar antwoorden geven… Maar die vervloekte Akatsuki heeft ze vermoord. Iedereen die ik nodig heb lijkt te sterven. M'n ouders… De Sound Six… En ook Kin Tsuchi is er niet meer… '

Nataku draait zich om op haar zij, en kijkt naar de muurschildering op de muur, die je ondanks dat het donker is nog goed kan zien. Het is een donkere muur, waar een bloedrode maan op staat, temidden van een zee van sterren. Haar ogen vallen langzaam dicht, en na een paar minuten is ze in slaap.

De volgende morgen is Nataku pas laat wakker. Ze schopt haar dekens van zich af, en vervloekt alles in haar kamer waar ze overheen struikelt.

"Stomme kamer zonder raam waardoor ik niks zie!" moppert ze. Dan heeft ze eindelijk het lichtknopje gevonden, en ze doet het aan. Nog half slapend loopt Nataku naar haar badkamer, en gaat douchen.

Ze hoort in de verte iemand een wc doortrekken, en het water wordt ijskoud. Gillend springt ze eronder vandaan.

"Vandaag is niet mijn dag…" zucht ze. Nataku mag dan wel een lievelingetje van Orochimaru zijn en een eigen badkamer op haar kamer hebben, maar alle waterleidingen zijn op elkaar aangesloten, waardoor het water koud wordt als je alleen maar de wc doortrekt.

Nataku maakt snel haar douche af, en kleed zich aan. Ze pakt haar katana, en wilt naar de deur lopen, als ze naar de spiegel kijkt. Ze ziet een bleek, paarsharig meisje, die haar met bijna zwarte ogen aankijkt. Ze glimlacht, en loopt dan verder naar de deur, en gaat de gang in. Hongerig gaat ze op weg naar de keuken.

Terwijl ze door de gangen loopt, valt het haar op dat er verder niemand is. Normaal is het in de Sound wel wat drukker en lawaaieriger.

Dan ziet ze dat de deur van de trainingszaal op een kier staat. Nieuwsgierig loopt ze naar binnen.

Alle lichten zijn aan, en in het midden van de zaal ligt iets op de grond. Nataku loopt erheen, tot ze er vlak bij staat. Het blijkt een leeg slangenvel te zijn. Voorzichtig pookt Nataku het.

"Ohayou, Nataku-chan."

Geschrokken draait Nataku zich om, naar de gedaante die in de deuropening staat. Opgelucht laat ze een zucht naar buiten glippen.

"Ohayou, Orochimaru-sama. Ik verwachtte u niet." antwoordt Nataku. Orochimaru glimlacht, en begint naar Nataku toe te lopen.

"Je hebt gisteren getraind, hoorde ik. Enig teken van je Kekkei Genkai?" zegt Orochimaru.

"Nee, nog niet, maar…"

"Ik heb nog wel iets waarmee we het naar buiten kunnen brengen." onderbreekt Orochimaru haar. Nataku kijkt hem verbaast aan. Orochimaru lacht zachtjes.

"Nataku-chan… Als je mij je lichaam geeft, kan ik zorgen dat je Kekkei Genkai naar buiten komt…"

"W-wát? Wilt u mijn lichaam overnemen!?" stottert Nataku.

"Ik kan zorgen dat je ouders gewroken worden door de Akatsuki te vermoorden…"

"Nee! Dat kan ik zelf ook! Ik moet alleen trainen!" brult Nataku. Ze doet een stap achteruit, weg van Orochimaru.

"Denk je dat jij ooit sterk genoeg zal worden om hun te doden? Denk je dat echt? Je kan niks, Nataku. Je kan alleen mij dienen." zegt Orochimaru. Hij gebaart naar Nataku dat ze dichterbij moet komen. Nataku sluit haar ogen.

"Ik… Ik ben sterker dan u denkt! Ik zal mijn Kekkei Genkai activeren!" brult Nataku, en ze voelt een brandend gevoel in haar lichaam opborrelen. Dan opent ze haar ogen weer en kijkt Orochimaru recht aan. Ze merkt dat ze alles veel scherper ziet. Vol verbazing kijkt Orochimaru in haar ogen. Hij opent zijn mond om iets te zeggen. Nataku grijpt in een flits haar katana, en haar gele chakra wikkelt zich eromheen. Ze slaat haar zwaard op de grond, en het volgende moment is er een ontploffing.


	2. Finding the truth

**Probeer maar eens een verhaal te posten als het internet eruit ligt. " Maar ja, ik ga dit proberen bij te houden:D**

**Oh, en trouwens, dit verhaal volgt een beetje de verhaallijn van Naruto. Dus er kunnen wat spoilers zijn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, except for Nataku.**

Hoofdstuk 2

**Finding the truth.**

Hijgend rent Nataku door de bossen heen, zo ver mogelijk weg van de sound. Je kan achter haar nog een zwarte rook zien opstijgen, tot ver boven haar. Als ze merkt dat het zachtjes begint te regenen, stopt ze onder een boom, en stort op haar knieën. Ze verbergt haar gezicht in haar handen.

"Waarom ben ik weggerend? Orochimaru had gelijk, ik kan niet sterker worden. Ik ben niks waard…" snikt ze. Ze voelt dat haar handen nat worden, en ze haalt ze van haar gezicht af. Moedeloos kijkt ze naar de steeds harder vallende regen. Dan staat ze op, en rent verder. De regen mengt zich met de tranen op haar gezicht. Nataku's kleren beginnen nat te worden, en ze begint het koud te krijgen. Ze stormt de eerste grot in die ze ziet, op zoek naar droogte.

Ze botst tegen iets aan, waardoor ze op de grond valt.

"What the fuck? Wie ben jij nu weer, honto?" zegt een man met zilver haar tegen haar. Ze kijkt naar zijn violetachtige ogen. Dan merkt ze dat er nog drie andere mannen in de grot zijn, die allemaal gehuld zijn in een zwarte cloak.

"Oi, kunoichi, weet jij wat die _bang_ net was, un?" zegt een van hun, die blond haar heeft.

"Houd je mond, anders is er hier zometeen ook een _bang_." snauwt Nataku hem af. Ze staat op, om gelijk tegen een muur aan gesmeten te worden.

"Het was een simpele vraag, kunoichi. Antwoordt het." zegt een volgende figuur, die haar handen met één hand boven haar vast heeft. Hij staart haar doordringend aan met zijn groene ogen, de rest van zijn gezicht is verborgen onder een masker. Nataku slikt. Ze kijkt naar de grond, om niet te hoeven antwoorden.

'_Ben ik dan echt zo zwak, dat ik me geeneens hieruit kan bevrijden?'_

Haar kin wordt ruw beetgepakt, en omhooggeduwd, waardoor ze de gemaskerde shinobi wel moest aankijken.

"Antwoordt!" commandeert hij.

"Hé, je hoeft niet zo ruw te doen, Kakuzu-san, un. Het is maar een meisje." zegt de blonde. Kakuzu gromt, maar laat Nataku wel los en stapt achteruit. Nataku kijkt de blonde dankbaar aan, zover dat mogelijk is.

"Ik ben Deidara, un. Wat is jou naam?" zegt hij vriendelijk.

"Hoshi Nataku."

"Wat was die fucking knal buiten?" komt de zilverharige man hun tussenbeide. Deidara kijkt hem geërgerd aan. Maar hij kijkt Nataku ook verwachtend aan. Ze zucht. Ze zou hier nooit uitkomen als ze het niet zei.

"Ik maakte die knal." zegt ze. Ze zou verder niks gezegd hebben, als Kakuzu niet iets zei.

"Was in dat gebied niet de schuilplaats van Orochimaru?"

Nataku kijkt hem verbaasd aan. De schuilplaatsen van de Hidden Sound zijn altijd goed verborgen geweest en onontdekt, en deze ninja weet dat Orochimaru er zich schuilhoud?

"Ja. Ik was een Sound shinobi." Antwoordt Nataku. Het maakt nu toch niets meer uit, waarom zou ze Orochimaru nog verdedigen, "Orochimaru wou mijn lichaam overnemen, maar dat wou ik niet, dus toen blies ik het maar op."

De zilverharige man opent zijn mond om iets te zeggen, maar Kakuzu houdt hem stil.

"Bek houden, Hidan. Geen vieze opmerkingen nu." snauwt hij, "Nataku, waarom wou Orochimaru je lichaam, en hoe ben je bij hem gekomen?"

"Waarschijnlijk om mijn Kekkei Genkai. Maar ik heb hem nog nooit geactiveerd, tot… Tot net." aarzelt Nataku.

"Was die enorme _bang_ dus echt van jou, un? Je kon de grond hier voelen trillen, un." zegt Deidara geïnteresseerd. Met een beetje trots gevoel knikt Nataku.

"Wat denken jullie? Zullen we haar meenemen naar Leader-sama? Ze heeft een Kekkei Genkai waar ik nog nooit van heb gehoord." zegt Kakuzu.

"Meenemen?" reageert Nataku. Geschokt ziet ze hoe de mannen naar elkaar knikken. Ze wilt naar achteren, maar door de muur kan dat niet. Ze neemt de situatie op, en ziet dat de kleinste van de mannen voor de ingang van de grot staat. Nataku springt naar hem toe, maar ze voelt dat iets om haar enkels gewikkeld wordt, waardoor ze languit op de grond valt. Ze kijkt naar haar enkels, waar een zwart draad omheen zit, die van Kakuzu af lijkt te komen. Ze hoort Hidan lachen, en het volgende moment is alles zwart.

"Blijf van me af!" gilt Nataku, en ze schiet overeind. Verbaast kijkt ze om zich heen. Ze zit in een kleine kamer, van 3 bij 3 meter, waar maar één deur in zit. Nataku kijkt naar waar ze op zit, en ze veert op en neer op een oud, zacht matras. Nataku staat op, loopt naar de deur, en voelt eraan.

"Dicht. Fuck." zegt ze zachtjes. Ze zoekt naar haar katana, maar hij is haar afgenomen. Onzeker kijkt ze even naar de deur. Dan klopt ze er zacht tegenaan. Ze luistert even, en dan klopt ze wat harder. Geen reactie.

"Hallo! Is daar iemand!" brult ze. Ze bonkt keihard met haar vuist op de deur, tot ze merkt dat de huid op haar handen geïrriteerd raakt. Ze kijkt er even naar.

Nataku wilt nog een keer op de deur slaan, als ze hoort dat er en sleutel in het slot wordt gestoken. Gespannen wacht ze tot de deur wordt opengedaan, en ze vliegt naar buiten, waardoor de deur tegen haar bevrijder aan slaat.

"Fuck! Bitch, komt terug hier, damn it!" hoort ze Hidan nog vloeken, maar ze is al aan het eind van de gang. Als ze de hoek omgaat, botst ze bijna tegen Deidara aan, maar ze remt net op tijd. Snel pakt Deidara haar arm beet. Vloekend komt Hidan nu ook de hoek om rennen, en hij kijkt verbaast naar Deidara.

"Je moet je snelheid eens verbeteren, un. Deze kunoichi kan je nog wat leren." zegt Deidara tegen Hidan. Dan kijkt hij Nataku aan, die zich los probeert te trekken. Nataku zucht, en geeft het op. Dan laat ze zich meetrekken door Deidara, die begint te lopen. Hidan loopt met ze mee, terwijl hij dingen voor zich uitmompelt, die Nataku niet goed kan verstaan, maar ze vangt de worden "Jashin" "Fucking Akatsuki" en "Kunoichi" op.

'_Akatsuki?'_

Dan duwt Deidara haar een kamer in. Nataku ziet dat Deidara en Hidan ook naar binnen komen.

"Hé? Het is helemaal donker in deze fucking kamer, honto."

"Stel je niet aan, Hidan." zegt een stem, "Deidara, Hidan, jullie kunnen gaan."

"Maar…"

"Luister naar Pein, Deidara." zegt de eerste vrouwelijke stem die Nataku hoort. Deidara haalt zijn schouders op, duwt Hidan voor zich uit, en trekt de deur achter zich dicht. Wantrouwend bekijkt Nataku de twee donkere figuren in de kamer. Een van hun maakt een beweging, en opeens zijn de toortsen langs de muur aangestoken. Nataku onderscheid nu een man en een vrouw, allebei gehuld in dezelfde zwarte cloak met wolkjes. De man stapt naar voren, en gebaart naar een stoel die schuin voor Nataku staat. Onhandig gaat ze erop zitten.

"Hoshi Nataku, was het?" zegt de man.

"Inderdaad, ja. En vertel me nu maar eens wat jullie van me moeten." zegt Nataku brutaal, "En lach me niet uit!"

"Je zag dat ik glimlachte?"

Nataku zegt niets. Koppig kijkt ze naar de grond. Ze kon altijd al goed in het donker kijken, en ze had gezien dat er niks interessants was in de kamer. De man schraapt zijn keel, en gaat verder.

"We hebben een stukje van je chakra van je afgenomen, en getest. En de uitkomst was wel… grappig. Je hebt zeker problemen met het beheersen van je chakra?"

"Hai…"

"Ik weet niet of Orochimaru dit wist, maar je chakra is explosief, en reageert sterker op sommige omstandigheden."

Nataku zit nu recht op haar stoel. Nu ze erover nadenkt, kan deze conclusie wel kloppen.

'_Maar Orochimaru wist zoveel over technieken, waarom wist hij het niet van mij? En Kabuto heeft me vaak genoeg onderzocht toen ik gewond was, of ziek was. Of wisten ze het wel?'_

"Dat kan wel zo zijn, maar nu wil ik wel weten wie jullie nou eigenlijk zijn." vraagt Nataku nieuwsgierig.

"De Akatsuki" zegt de vrouw. Nataku spert haar ogen wijd open.

'_Verstijft staarde de 11-jarige Nataku naar de resten van haar huis. Ze was net thuisgekomen uit het bos, waar ze altijd speelde, en trof haar huis zo aan._

"_Mama! Papa!" brulde ze, en ze rende naar haar huis toe. Ze stopte toen ze zag dat er een beweging was. Snel sprong Nataku over obstakels heen, en ze was al snel bij een gedaante. Ze was een mens, maar ze mistte een been en de rest van haar lichaam was zwart van verbranding. Ze deed haar ogen open, en Nataku herkende de ogen van haar moeder._

"_Mama!"_

"_Nataku… Ga weg… En…Wees niet…"_

_Nataku's moeder hoestte, en wat bloed kwam uit haar mond. Toen werden haar ogen dof._

"_Mam…"_

_Toen viel er wat om in het huis. Nataku schrok, en begon te rennen. Ze rende verder dan ze ooit het bos in geweest was, springend over stenen, rotsen, en beekjes. Uitgeput hield ze stand om rust te houden._

"_Nataku-chan."_

_Geschrokken draaide Nataku om, en ze zag een man staan, met lang, zwart haar, en een bleke huid. Angstig keek ze hem aan. Hij glimlachte._

"_Ik zal je trainen, en je sterker maken. Je zal sterker worden dan de Akatsuki, die je ouders vermoordden. In ruil daarvoor zal je mij dienen, en je zult macht krijgen." sist hij vriendelijk. Nataku knippert een paar keer met haar ogen. De man steekt zijn linkerhand naar haar uit, waaraan een ring om zijn pink zit._

"_Volg me."'_

"Akatsuki." gromt Nataku.

"Wat is er?" vraagt de man, "Ken je ons?"

"Jullie hebben mijn ouders vermoord!" brult Nataku, die uit haar stoel springt, en in een flits naast de man staat. Ze balt haar hand tot een vuist, en werpt hem naar de man, die opeens weg is. Verbaast kijkt Nataku naar haar vuist die door de lucht vliegt, tot opeens haar andere arm wordt beetgepakt en op haar rug gedraaid wordt.

"Waarom zouden we je ouders vermoord hebben?" sist de man in haar oor. Woedend probeert ze zich los te trekken, maar de man draait haar arm nog verder op haar rug, tot Nataku het uitgilt van de pijn. De man laat haar arm los, en Nataku springt van hem vandaan. Met tranen in haar ogen kijkt ze hem aan.

"Jullie hebben mijn huis vernielt.. Mijn ouders vermoord…" zegt ze met een vervormde stem.

"En wie zegt dat?" zegt de vrouw.

"Orochimaru."

De man begint te lachen. Eerst klinkt het zacht, maar dan steeds harder. Nataku versmalt haar ogen en gromt.

"Pein. Geef het meisje wat respect." zegt de vrouw. Pein houd gelijk op met lachen.

"Mag ik vragen wat er zo grappig is?" sist Nataku.

"Heheh. 'Tuurlijk. Weet je, dat doet Orochimaru nou altijd." grinnikt Pein.

"Wát doet hij altijd?"

"Ons de schuld geven van zijn daden. Ik denk dat hij zelf je ouders vermoord heeft, om jou binnen te halen, je Kekkei Genkai te bestuderen, en je lichaam over te nemen." vat hij samen. De vrouw knikt bevestigend.

"En dus willen we kijken wat de mogelijkheden van je chakra zijn." zegt ze, "En hiervoor moet je dus bij ons blijven."

Nataku kijkt hun verbaast aan.

"We gaan je dus trainen. En als we genoeg weten, en je sterk genoeg blijkt te zijn, dan mag je blijven." zegt Pein simpel.

"En als ik niet sterk genoeg blijk te zijn?" vraagt Nataku.

"Dan sterf je. Datzelfde lot wacht je als je ons voorstel afwijst." grijnst Pein, "Wat niet aan te raden is. En welke ninja hebben nou allemaal de kans gehad om getraind te worden door de Akatsuki?"

"Je mag hierover nadenken tot morgen. Tot die tijd blijf je hier." zegt de vrouw.

"Maar Konan, ze kan nu toch al beslissen, ze denkt er heus niet over om…" begint Pein, maar hij houd zijn mond als hij de waarschuwende blik van Konan ziet. Konan loopt langs Nataku heen naar de deur, en opent het. Er komt een gedaante naar binnen rollen.

"What the fuck, un!"

"Deidara! Zat je ons af te luisteren!?" blaft Pein, terwijl hij naar Deidara toe loopt, en hem overeind trekt.

"Nee! Ik liet mijn ring alleen vallen, un!"

"En hij viel precies voor deze deur?" zegt Konan droog. Deidara kijkt haar onschuldig aan.

"Wat maakt het ook uit." zegt Pein, en hij draait zich om naar Nataku, "We komen morgen terug, en dan verwachten we een antwoord."

Konan, Deidara en Pein lopen naar buiten, terwijl Pein de deur achter zich dichttrekt. Dan versmallen de vlammende toortsen aan de muur, en het volgende moment is het enige zichtbare in de kamer de duisternis.


End file.
